Kagenui
.]] Kagenui , also known as Stunner, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is often one of the most powerful short sword in the game, and is sometimes affiliated with the Dark element as well as the Stop status. Appearances Final Fantasy V Kagenui is the most powerful dagger, and is only found in the Sealed Temple in the Advance remake. It provides 123 Attack, 126 Accuracy, and +5 Speed, as well as having a 25% chance of inflicting Stop when attacking with it. Final Fantasy VI Kagenui (Stunner in the SNES and PlayStation versions) is the second strongest weapon for Shadow, with Oborozuki being the strongest for him since the Advance remake. It is found in the Cultists' Tower, and has an attack power of 202 as well as randomly cast Stop when attacking. It enables the Runic command. Final Fantasy XII }} Kagenui is a low-ranked ninja sword that requires 40 LP and the Ninja Swords 1 license to wield. It provides 62 Attack, is Dark-elemental, and has a chance to inflict Slow upon hit. Ninja Swords are among the fastest weapons with 1.97s charge and 1.2s action time; only daggers are faster. It costs 10,000 gil to buy at Phon Coast and Archades, and can also be made through the Bazaar after escaping the Barheim Passage by selling Dark Magicite x5, Giant Feather x5, and Festering Flesh x4. In the Zodiac versions, it provides 81 Attack, 13 Evade, 18% Combo Rate, has a 10% chance of inflicting Slow on a target, and requires the Ninja Swords 1 license for 100 LP. It can be found as a treasure in Barheim Passage (The Zeviah Span) or Cerobi Steppe (North Liavell Hills), dropped from Striker (1% chance), or bought from the bazaar for 3,800 gil by selling Giant Feather x5, Festering Flesh x4, Dark Magicite x5. It can be equipped by the Shikari class. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Kagenui is a level 80 dagger that provides +66 Attack and can be bought for 6,165 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy Kagenui is a level 85 parrying equipment that provides +1 Attack, +61 Defense, and Bravery Boost on Block +15%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Kagenui is a level 60 parrying equipment that provides +1 Attack, +60 Defense, and Bravery Boost on Block by +3%. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Kagenui grants +2 to Attack. It can be equipped by Samurai, Ninja, and Auron. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Kagenui (FFVI) is a katana that provides 186 ATK and enables usage of the ability Shadow Conjure Blade. It is obtained as the Super Trust Mastery Reward from Assassin Shadow. Gallery Knife - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Kagenui - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). PFF Kagenui Icon.png|Icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Kagenui SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFVI. FFAB Kagenui SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFVI. FFAB Kagenui SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFV. FFAB Kagenui FFVI SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVI. FFAB Kagenui SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFV. FFAB Kagenui FFVI SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVI. FFAB Kagenui FFVI UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR) FFVI. Kagenui ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Kagenui FFIV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Kagenui FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. Etymology Category:Ninja blades